I Lied
by Read It. Write It. Draw It
Summary: Set during NM. Bella has lied to the Cullens. The Cullens left. Bella is not human. She goes to Mystic Falls were she will meet the Salvatore brothers. Is there love in the air for Bella and the elder Salvatore brother? OOC, Bella/Damon.
1. I am not suicidal

**Chapter 1. I am not suicidal.

* * *

**

It has been 2 months since _**HE **_ left me ''suicidal'' in the forest.

_Flashback_

_''You dont want me?''_

_''Why would I want you? You are nothing but a human pet for my family. Why would you think we loved you?''_

_''You all told me you loved me apart from Rosalie, but I never expected her too'' By now the tears had started to fall. Not tears from sadness, but tears from relief._

_''Well Rosalie had the right idea. You only fascinated me, thats why I kept you around. You are nothing more than an ugly, worthless, insignificent piece of trash!''_

_''__If I am that insignificent then why would you save me from James? Why would you suck out the venom? Why not just let him kill me?''_

_A look of hurt passed through his eyes before he put his emotionless mask back on his face. He didnt think I would be able to see it._

_''Goodbye Isabella Swan. You will never see me again.'' was all I heard as he ran off into the night.''_

_Knowing full well he would be able to hear it, I said:_

_''I hate you Edward Cullen. Now and Forever.''_

_End Flashback._

I was now breaking out of my ''catatonic'' stage as the doctor put it. I had to at least make the lie believable. Little did he know, I wouldnt care if he left. I havent felt real love since the 1600's. You see, I have a secret I havent told anybody. I am not Isabella Marie Swan. My name is Arabella Mariah Difendore. I am not 18 years old. My real age is 456 years old. I was not born in Forks, Washington. My real birthplace was Florence, Italy during the Italian Renaissance. My parents arnt Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan. My birth parents were Isabelle and Androe Difendore. There is a reason as to why im telling you this. You see, I am not human. I am a vampire and im about to start my journey to Mystic Falls, Virginia.

* * *

**Please Review. Tell me what you think. This is my first fanfiction.  
**


	2. I need a room

**Chapter 2: I need a room.**

**

* * *

**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and excited. I couldn't wait to be anywhere but here. I went through my morning routine and then went into the closet to pick my outfit. I changed my style when I met Edward, but now that he's gone I can wear my personal style. After I picked my outfit I put them on my bed and blow dryed my hair. I had gone to the salon yesterday to get my hair permanently straight with a side fringe that sweeps across my forehead. I slipped on a pair of artistically ripped skinny jeans, a light blue baggy vest top, a multitude of necklaces varying in size, multicoloured bangles and diamonte encrusted hoop earrings. Along with my Lapiz Lazuli ring I added a black onyx stoned ring on my other hand and slipped on a pair of gold and black gladiator heels. After i finished getting dressed I started applying my make up: natural pink lipgloss and black eyeliner to make my eyes look egyptian.

''Im gunna get a new car, or shall I get a motorbike?''I said to myself. I then decided to go to the car dealership in Seattle to take a look around.

As I walked downstairs I took out my brown contacts and left my eyes to the pale blue eyes I was born with. I really hated wearing contacts. I put on my leather jacket, took my oversized bag and filled it with my iPhone, iPod, money, credit cards and extra makeup. I walked outside and got into my truck driving the 3 hour drive to seattle.

I drove home on my new white Ducati 848. I walked home and straight into my room. I got my suitcase and packed everything I would need and put the back across my back. I heard the door open and heavy footsteps making there way upstairs, when my door opened. I ran upto Charlie hugged him then looked into his eyes.

''You will forget you ever met me, you will never remember me being here.'' I said while looking up at him

''I will forget you, I wont remember you.''Charlie repeated. Once I was satisfied I walked outside and hopped on my bike and drove to Virginia

* * *

**(Damon's Point Of View)**

I was sat on a branch high up in a tree so that nobody would see me. I thought of my human life, about Katherine and her brown haired maid. I thought of Stefan and when we started fighting. It was all Katherine's fault. She damned us. I love it. I love being eternally 19, it cant get any better. Stefan, on the other hand hates it. He runs from his problems but doesnt know that all his problems still return to him in one way or another. He wants to be human, which is why he drinks from animals and not humans like we are created to do. He doesnt even have to kill them. Katherine was beautiful, an angel. But we didnt know she wasnt an angel. Far from it. She was Satan in disguise. She made me love her, I didnt want to do that to Stefan but she forced me to do it. But now, we are free.

I jumped from the tree and transformed into a crow. I flew though the trees and stopped at a boarding house where my little brother lives. I flew upto his bedroom window and watched him writing in his journal. How could he not sense me there? Cant he sense other power?

He has been drinking to many rabbits.

I sat on his balcony edge and transformed into my human form. Walking through the doors, Stefan still had not realised I was there.

''Hello, Brother''

''Damon, what are you doing here again? You said you was going to back to Italy.''

''I did little brother. Oh how Italy has changed. The blood is more bitter then before. Its disguisting. And, I came to live upto my promise of annoying my little brother.''

''You haven't changed Damon. Now, why are you really here?''

''Well, I came to see the sun rise.'' I smirked at my brother knowing it would annoy him. I was right.

''Tell me the truth Damon. Why. Are. You. Here?''

''Keep talking to me like a 5 year old and you will never know.''

He glared at me. Might as well tell him. I got nothing to lose.

''Fine. I came because I felt something. I was drawn back to this place and I came to find out why. Are they any other vampires in town?'' I told him the truth. And for once he actually looked like he believed me.

''No, there is no one else here but .. ''

He was interrupted by an engine coming closer and closer to the boarding house and then stopping. We both ran to the window and looked outside. In the drive was a gorgeous white motorbike. I looked towards the figure jumping off it and realized it was a brunette girl. She was breath taking. It was like she felt our gazes because she turned around looked up into the window. I looked back at the most beautiful face I had ever seen. She was more beautiful then Katherine ever was. Her ice blue eyes felt like they was piercing into my soul as she looked back. I recognized that face. I recognized that hair, though she has changed the style. It was her. Katherine's brown haired maid, and I couldn't take my eyes away. Stefan shoved me and I realized the girl had already walked into the house. I listened as she walked into the lobby and rang the bell at the desk.

''Hello dear, how can I help you?'' I didnt even know Miss. Flowers was still alive.

I wanted to hear what she sounded like. I wondered if she sounded as gorgeous as she looked. And my wish was fulfilled.

''Hello, I am here to rent a room.''

* * *

**Please review. Second chapter :)**


	3. I am a senior

**Chapter 3: I am a senior**

**

* * *

****Bella's Point Of View**

I drove through the trees, loving the mix of green and browns mixing together. It was calming. It was twilight when I finally passed the _Welcome to Mystic Falls, Virginia _sign. I felt a strange feeling in my mind. One that I have not felt since Katherine. Another vampire? What would a vampire be doing in a town like this? It was then I realized there was 2 orbs of power, one stronger then the other. This felt really strange. I decided to follow the mysterious power. It lead me to a desolate house outside of the forest. I looked up and saw a sign claiming the house to be a boarding house. Why would 2 vampires be in a boarding house ? I turned the engine off and jumped off the bike. I suddenly had a feeling that I was being watched. I turned and looked at the upstairs window only to be met with 2 pairs of eyes. One bright, forest green. The other midnight blue almost black. Those were the eyes that held me captive. Could he be one of the vampires? His gaze never left mine until my thoughts were interrupted by the door opening revealing an old woman. She had an aura of power and I immediately knew what she was. A witch.

''Would you like to come in child?''

''Yes please, if its not too much trouble.''

''Of course not.''

And with that she walked in the door. I took one last glance and the window to see those dark eyes still staring at me. The emotion in his eyes surprised me. Recognition. I followed the old woman through the doors and entered a room which appeared to be the lobby. The old woman was already stood behind a wooden desk with a thick book out in front of her.

''Hello dear, how can I help you?''

''Hello, I am here to rent a room.''

''Of course dear. I am Miss Flowers and I own this boarding house. Rent will be collected at the end of the month and it is $210. Now follow me and i'll show you to your room.''

''Okay, thank you.'' Only $210. Wow!. That is really cheap. But im not complaining.

I followed her around the house and after a lot of creaking staircases I got to my room. It was kind of big and everything was made out of wood. Wooden floors, wooden bed frame, wooden desk. There was nothing modern and yet I loved it. It had a homely feel to it and took me back to my childhood.

''Well, stay as long as you like. You have one neighbour called Stefan but he doesnt come out of his room much, only to school and to see his girlfriend. Shout if you need anything and I hope everything is to your liking. Im sorry dear, but I never caught your name.''

''My name's Arabella but just call me Air. And I will, thank you. Would you like the rent now?''

''Okay, and if its not to much trouble for you Air.''

I opened my bag, pulled out my purse and took out the correct amount. And with the she closed the door. I was left to my own thoughts again. I picked up my suitcase and placed it on the bad. Taking out the clothes I had packed I put them in the wooden wardrobe. The books I had, I placed them on the desk and took my toiletries bag and placed them by the sink in the bathroom. After unpacking I laid on the bed and thought about the last few months. I thought about when I met the Cullen's, when I found out what they was, when I met James, when I got attacked by Jasper, when Edward said those words to me. During my thoughts I realized I never really loved Edward like that, I loved him like a brother. I also realized that the Cullen's had something I had always wanted. I wanted a family. A brother to protect me, a sister to talk and gossip to. But most of all I wanted someone to love and someone to love me back. That was what frustrated me most. To take my mind off it I pulled out my iPod and concentrated on the lyrics. And before I knew it I was drifting asleep.

**Damon's Point of View.**

Arabella. How could she still be alive? Unless Katherine got really bored. I couldn't believe she was alive. I remember the day when she was 'killed'

_Flashback_

_Me and Katherine was in my bed chambers getting ready to go to a ball. A woman called Emily walked in and helped Katherine get ready._

_''Katherine, where is your other maid? The brunette? Doesn't she normally help you get ready for these things?''_

_''Oh Damon, I thought you knew. Bella was injured during a swordfight. She never made it. Her funeral was last week. I thought everybody had heard.''_

_End Flashback_

And once again, another lie straight out the devil's mouth. I wonder what really happened.

''Damon, do you recognize her? I know who she is but I cant remember her name.''

''Arabella, that's her name, she was one of Katherine's maids. Katherine told us she got killed in a swordfight. I wonder what she's doing here.''

''Yeah, well we will find out.''

At this point we heard a frustrated sigh coming from her room. You could here he moving around, like she was looking for something. She must of found it because there was a groan from the bed springs as she laid down and faint music came from her room. You could barely hear the lyrics but I knew what they was. One of my personal favourites. I started singing along with them in my head.

_Go home, get stoned,_

_We could end up making love instead of misery._

_Go home, get stoned,_

_'Coz the sex is so much better when you're mad at me_

I looked at the clock to see the time reading 12:57am. And with that, I turned to Stefan.

''Its getting late, don't you think you should get to sleep. School tomorrow.'' I transformed into my crow form and flew out the window. I flew around the side of the house and sat in the tree watching Arabella sleep. Once the sun came up I flew further and further into the woods.

**Bella's Point of View**

My alarm went off at 6:30. School started at 9:00. I had to get there early to get enrolled. With a few spare hours on my hands I went to hunt.

30 minutes later I was back in the boarding house and ran into the shower. After my shower, I went into my wardrobe and picked out my outfit. It was warm outside so I slipped on a black and white striped strapless fitting top, a pair of jean shorts, black ankle shoes with a black and white strapped bow and a black fitted blazer. I then put on a layer of mascara, a layer of eye liner and smokey black eyeshadow. I added a black spider hook ring, black hoop earrings and some black oversized sunglasses. I grabbed my black and white bag and put in my iPhone, iPod and wallet and then walked out of my room, and outside. The blue Audi was still there so Stefan hasn't left yet. I got onto my bike and sped off to school.

I got into the car park 15 minutes before the bell and that was when I noticed a big, black crow. Bigger then a normal one. Was this one of the vampires? I walked into the office and banged on the counter. A middle aged woman with brown hair ran out.

''Hello, I'm Arabella Montana and I've come here to enroll.'' I haven't used my real last name in centuries.

''Okay, well, I just need you to sign these forms and then return them here once you're done.''

I took the papers and filled them out. I gave them back to the receptionist.

''I'm sorry but it seems like you don't have any vaccination forms or dental records. You can't enroll unless you have those. I'm sorry''

I took off my glasses and looked her straight in the eyes.

''I have everything you need. I can enroll. Check again please.''

I put my glasses back on my face as the receptionist shuffled through the papers.

''Well, I guess you're right. Everything we need is right here. Here is a map of the school and your timetable. Have a nice day''

I took the sheets and walked back outside. I was leaning on my bike memorizing the map when I heard a girl say:

''Stefan, who is that?''

I looked up and I couldn't believe who I saw. I shoved the papers in my bag and walked over to the group of adolescents.

''Stefan Salvatore, its a surprise seeing you here. I'm not sure you remember me but Arabella Difendore''

A look of recognition passed over his features as he pulled me into a hug.

''I thought I recognized you Arabella, but are you using Difendore as your last name now or something else?''

''No, I'm using Montana. I can't believe it's you. You haven't changed at all.''

''Well, apart from your hair, neither have you.''

A girl elbowed Stefan in the ribs and let out an annoyed humph.

''Sorry. Arabella, I would like you to meet my girlfriend. This is Arabella.''

I looked at the girl next to it and my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. No, it cant be. She's dead.

''No, no...no...it's...it cant be...Stefan, can I talk to you alone for a minute?''

He hardly applied before I tugged on his arm and dragged him away from the group.

''STEFAN, WHAT THE HELL?, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?, Is that Katherine? Don't lie to me Stefan. Who is she?... AND WHY THE HELL DOES SHE LOOK LIKE HER?''

''Arabella, calm down, the weather's changing. It's not Katherine. She's Elena. She's completely different to Katherine. And the reason she looks so much like her is because, Katherine is one of her ancestors.''

''I'm sorry Stefan, just seeing her brought back these memories.''

''It's okay. Come on, let me introduce you. I'd understand if you are cold to her at first. It's expected.''

''Wait, does she know about you? About vampires?''

''Yes, she does. Don't worry.''

He started to walk towards Elena and stopped when he realized I hadn't moved. He stood there and waited until I moved and caught upto him. He put his arm around my waist and basically dragged me back.

''Elena, this is Arabella. A very old friend of mine.''

A look of envy passed across her features.

''I'm Elena. Nice to see you know my boyfriend.''

Well. In my opinion she's a bitch.

''Arabella. What grade are you in Stefan?''

''I'm a senior. What are you enrolled as?''

''I'm a senior too. I'll be right back. I just have to make a call.''

I walked back to my bike and got out my iPhone. I found the contact I was looking for and dialled.

''Hello?''

''It's Arabella. Guess who I have bumped into?''

* * *

**Third Chapter. Please Review. Much Appreciated. I know, not much Damon, but will be more next chapter.:) Pictures on profile**


	4. I had these feelings, still do

**Chapter 3: I had these feelings, still do.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's Point of View**

''Hello?''

''It's Arabella. Guess who I have bumped into?''

''Hmm, let me guess. The tooth fairy?''

''Oh haha, dad. No, seriously.''

''Okay, sorry. Who did you bump into?''

''Right, you remember a couple of centuries ago I was visiting and I brought home another vampire?''

''You mean the vampire that along with you, kept breaking the beds? What was his name again? Steven? Well, you would think I would remember with the amount of times we heard you scream it. Ahh, that's right. Stefan.''

''Okay, we didn't break that many beds thank you very much. I do not scream! And yes. It was him. Along with another Katherine look a like.''

''Ahh, why would Stefan be in Forks, I wonder?''

''Ohh about that. I don't live in Forks anymore dad. I moved to Mystic Falls in Virginia.''

''What? Alone? What about that Edward character?''

''Well, he left after saying some really nasty things to be honest. I had to be in a catatonic state for 2 months. I got so bored just staring out a window with nobody to talk to. But, I needed a change. So, I came here.''

''I am going to rip his throat out this time Arabella. Don't stop me. I'm sure your uncles would love participating too after we tell them of the circumstances. We never really did like that boy. Too controlling for my liking.''

''True. I'll visit you soon dad. I have to go. Schools about to start. Love you dad. Bye''

''Okay. Love you too princess.''

I put the phone down and threw it into my bag. The bell rang signalling we had to get to lessons. I looked at my timetable and went to my first lesson: History. I walked into the now full classroom and went to the teachers desk.

''Hello, I'm Arabella Montana. I'm new here.''

''Ahh, there was an e-mail about a new student. Arabella huh? You never really hear names like yours around here''

''Okay, but excuse me, but if you don't mine me asking, but what did you mean names like mine?'' I was generally curious.

''Well did you know your name stemmed from the Italian Renaissance? It was told there was a young maiden by that name that got was tragically killed during a swordfight in Florence. I just meant names that came from another century.''

Well. I can tell that this is going to be a fun class. Learning about myself? Can't wait.

''Oh, I didn't know that. Is there assigned seating?''

''Yes there is. You can sit next to Stefan in the back.''

I made my way over to Stefan and sat down.

_'What was that about your name's roots?'- Stefan_

_'Oh, he was just telling me about myself. This class is going to be so much fun if we learn stuff we already lived through'-Me_

_Stefan started chuckling in his head_

_'And why are you laughing?'-Me_

_'Your sarcasm amuses me. Who was you on the phone to earlier?'-Stefan_

_'Oh that was Dad.'-Me_

_'Really? I haven't seen him in ages.'-Stefan_

_'He still remembers you. He was reminiscing on the phone to me. Well only certain parts.'-Me_

_'What did he say?'-Stefan_

_'He asked if you was the one that along with me broke the beds. And if you was the one that made me scream. I do not scream!'- Me_

_'Ahh, 1. It wasnt that many beds. 2. You was rather loud Arabella.'- Stefan_

_'No, I wasnt'- Me_

_'Yes, you was'- Stefan_

_'You know what, i'm not talking to you.'- Me_

And I dropped the connection with his mind. The bell rang 30 seconds later. I didn't realize we was talking for that long. The rest of the day passed in a blur. A school day filled with lustful stares from the boys and envious stares from the girls.

The last bell rang and I ran to my bike, only to be met with a crowd. Everyone was wondering who it belonged to and who would have that much money. I pushed past the people and jumped on. Starting the engine, I started backing up. The shocked expressions on people's faces was priceless. I revved the engine hard which seemed to make the crowd jump back.

_'That wasn't nice Arabella'- Stefan_

_'I am not nice Stefan. You of all people should remember that.'- Me_

I sped out of the school nodding at Stefan on my way passed then driving back to the boarding house. I got off the bike, ran through the door and ran upstairs. I wasn't looking where I was going because I soon collided with something. I opened my eyes and looked up. Looking back at me was those eyes that held me prisoner when I looked in the window. I slowly took in his face when I realized who it was. Damon Salvatore.

''Do my eyes deceive me? Is this really the elusive Damon Salvatore?''

''Your eyes aren't lying to you Arabella. I remember you too. I also remember the day when I was told you had died.''

''Yeah, that bitch always lied. I was there when she died. You couldn't see me. I was hidden in the shadows.''

''Ahh, the day I was finally free. The day I finally got my free will back. The day I was damned for eternity.''

''You know, living forever isn't such a bad thing Damon.''

''True. I have to tell you something Arabella.''

He took my hand and led me to my room where he sat on the bed looking anywhere but my eyes.

''What's the matter Damon? Has something happened?''

''No, everything's fine Air. It's just. I'm just going to come out with it. When you was Katherine's maid that was all I thought you was. But, when Katherine told me you had died. I felt sick. Like, someone had ripped something out of me. I realized that it felt like I didn't have a heart anymore. I then started thinking more and more about you. The way you smiled, always bringing everyone else smiles. Your laugh. Your hair. The way your eyes felt like they could see into my soul and see the real me. I, then came to the conclusion, I loved you Arabella. I didn't tell anyone because I knew if I told anyone and Katherine heard of it she would make me forget you. And I didn't want to forget. And, when I saw you yesterday Arabella. It felt like my heart was back. It was like _**I **_was back. The real me. Not the University drop out. Not the heartless killer I am now. Only you could make me feel that way Arabella. I loved you then, I love you now.''

There was silence. The way he described it was exactly how I felt. I then had my epiphany. I was in love with Damon Salvatore. The one thing I couldn't have.

''Damon. That's exactly how I feel. I love you too.''

After hearing my declaration. His lips were on mine and he kissed me.

* * *

**Fourth Chapter. Please review. :)**


	5. Is it really you?

**Chapter 5:**

**

* * *

****Damon's Point of View**

I flew through the trees thinking about Arabella. I love her and I pray to God she feels the same way. But why should she? Why would she? Why would a murderer deserve love? Why would a man that takes away life of the innocent be worthy of love? She wouldn't love me. She shouldn't love me. And yet I wanted her to.

When I learned of the news that she was dead I cried myself to sleep that night. I felt physically sick. I could hardly sleep. I couldn't eat the next day. I just thought it was a bout of sickness going round. That was until I thought about her and I got a stabbing pain in my chest where my heart was. My mind would go into overdrive with images of her. I couldn't shake the feeling. It was like I was slowly dying from the inside. I was in love with Arabella Maria Difendore and I hope she feels the same way.

I flew around the forest and then decided to go back to the boarding house. I dived in Stefan's window and transformed back into my human form. That reminds me, what forms can Arabella take? I thought to myself. I turned around and looked at the clock. School would of been let out now so Arabella would be back soon. As if on cue the low purr of a motorbike stopped in front of the house. Arabella was here. I walked out into the hallway when something crashed into me. I staggered back whilst catching the falling person around the waist. In my arms was the petite figure of Arabella. I stood her up as she opened her eyes. Shock covered her vision only to be clouded away by another emotion, was that love? I really hope so.

''Do my eyes deceive me? Is this really the elusive Damon Salvatore?''Her voice was like bells and my name ran off her tongue like honey.

''Your eyes aren't lying to you Arabella. I remember you too. I also remember the day I was told you had died.'' It was hard not to remember her since she was always on my mind.

''Yeah, that bitch always lied. I was there when she died. You couldn't see me. I was hidden in the shadows.'' What!? She was there? That means she saw me damn my own brother to hell. Great, just great. Another reason for her not to love me.

''Ahh, the day I was finally free. The day I finally got my free will back. The day I was damned for eternity.''

''You know, living forever isn't such a bad thing Damon.'' It is when you have to live through it alone I added mentally.

''True I have to tell you something Arabella.'' I was going to do it. I was about to confess. I took her hand and led her to her room where I sat on her bed. Do not look into her eyes Damon. You have to concentrate, I thought to myself.

''What's the matter Damon? Has something happened?'' She was concerned. Not only was she concerned but she was concerned for me. That was all it took to give me the boost I needed.

''No, everything is fine Air. It's just. I'm just going to come out with it. When you was Katherine's maid, that's all I thought you was. But, when Katherine told me you had died. I felt sick. Like, someone had ripped something out of me. I realized that it felt like I didn't have a heart anymore. I then started thinking more and more about you. The way you smiled, always bringing everyone else smiles. Your laugh. Your hair. The way your eyes felt like they could see into my soul and see the real me. I, then came to the conclusion, I loved you Arabella. I didn't tell anyone because I knew if I told anyone and Katherine heard of it, she would make me forget you. And I didn't want to forget. And, when I saw you yesterday Arabella. It felt like my heart was back. It was like _**I **_was back. The real me. Not the university drop out. Not the heartless killer I am now. Only you could make me feel that way Arabella. I loved you then, I love you now.''

I poured my soul into that speech. Now all I could do was wait. I didn't know what I would do if she said no. I would most probably end my existence. A look of acceptance showed in her eyes. The eyes you could get lost in. The eyes that were once again showing me love.

''Damon. That's exactly how I feel. I love you too.''

I was ecstatic. I did the only thing I thought about doing for the last couple of hundred years. I leaned in and kissed her pouring all my emotions into that kiss. It was long but sweet. We finally pulled away begging for air, when she seemed to have remembered something. She jumped off the bed and I instantly missed her warmth her presence brought me. She ran to the bag she brought and pulled out 4 picture frames. She placed them by her bed on the cabinet and stood them up. There was 2 pictures that had people in them that I didn't recognize. The other 2 caught my eye. One had a picture of her and Stefan in front of a fountain, his arms wrapped around her waist and her hands laid on top of his. His chin was resting on her shoulder and both wore expressions of happiness. It was the most recent picture there. And, I was jealous. When was this taken? Why were they stood like that? But them my attention was on the other picture. It was older and showed Arabella and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, Arabella's eyes. They had their arms wrapped around one another. He looked her age and he looked familiar. I wasn't sure how but he did. I couldn't place him. It was weird. I didn't have a feeling of jealousy course through me when I looked at this picture. I was sure they were brother and sister, maybe that's why. Sub-consciously, I think I knew they were related so I didn't need to feel jealous.

Air walked over to me and sat down. I pulled her face to mine and started kissing her once again. We suddenly pulled away when we heard at least 4 people walking through the lobby and up the stairs. Stefan was home. The noise stopped at Arabella's door. Someone knocked. I walked over to the door and opened it. In the doorway stood Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Matt.

''Damon, what are you doing here?''

''I was t-.''

I was suddenly cut off by a gasp coming from inside the room. I looked at Bella only to see her staring at Matt. Matt was staring back in shock. Then I recognized him. It was him from the photo. It was Arabella's brother. Confirming my thoughts Air said:

''Mattsy, Is that you?''

* * *

**There you go. Chapter 5 up and ready for you. Please Review :)**


	6. I cant believe this

**Chapter 6: I can't believe this**

**

* * *

****Bella's Point of View**

When Damon kissed me. I felt like I was on fire. There was fireworks literally playing in my head and all I could think about was Damon. He was full on amazing. And, I loved him for it. I don't see why people hated him. He was the best man I have ever met. And let me tell you, I have met a lot of men in my lifetime. I couldn't get enough of Damon. I felt him radiate love through the kiss and I couldn't help but throw my love back at him. We pulled away as I started gasping for breath. We stared into each other's eyes getting lost in the moment. I wish I could of taken a picture at this moment. He face was glowing. His eyes shone with an intensity I had never seen before. That reminded me, I jumped off the bed and ran to my bag. I pulled out what I was looking for. 4 pictures that I treasured. There was 2 that had in my original birth family and the other my other family. One picture was a photo of me and Stefan in Italy in front of the fountain in the gardens. It was during his stay. I loved that picture. He had his arms securely around me with me leaning into him. The other was the one that meant most to me in the world. It was of my and my brother. He was called Matthew. He was my best friend. We was fraternal twins with him being older then me by 2 minutes. The picture was drawn in the 1700's. He became a vampire too, but the last I heard he was killed centuries ago. I stroked my thumb across the picture reminiscing about the good times.

_Flashback_

_Me and Matthew was both 7 years old and we was playing in the garden. I was sat on the swing with Matthew pushing me._

_''Mattsy? Will you always love me?''_

_''Of course I will, Arabellarina.''_

_''No matter what happens?''_

_''I will love you always. I will stay with you forever. I wont ever leave you Arabellarina.''_

_''I love you too Mattsy.''_

_He stopped pushing me and I turned around to give him a hug._

_End flashback_

I smiled to myself and placed all the photo frames on my bedside cabinet. I saw Damon look at them and lingered on the one of me and Stefan. Jealousy was the main emotion on his face. I walked back to him and sat down. He pulled my chin up and pulled my lips to his once again. Only this time we were interrupted by people walking and banging around in the lobby. They came up the stairs. They stopped outside my door and knocked. Damon sighed, got off the bed and walked to the door. Opening it only to be met with Stefan.

''Damon, what are you doing here?'' I heard Stefan ask. I looked at the 3 others at the door. Stood with Stefan was Elena, a small dark haired girl that I hadn't met but looked vaguely familiar. Next to her was a boy. Not just any boy. It was Matthew. He was here. In Mystic Falls. My breath caught in my throat.

''I was t-'' I cut Damon off with a gasp. I stared at Matthew speechless. Him staring back at me, motionless with shock.

''Mattsy, Is that you?'' I had to ask. I needed to make sure. I used his name from when we was little. I was the only one that was allowed to call him it.

''It cant be. Arabellarina!'' It **_was _**him. I had my brother back after all these centuries. How was he alive? But I wasn't complaining. I took one step closer and so did he. Elena put a hand on his arm trying to pull him back.

''Don't go near her Matt. She's a bitch. She's dangerous. You could get hurt.'' She whispered. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to hear it. He growled at the same time I did. As if I could hurt another vampire. Well, I could just not this one. I could never hurt my brother. He pulled his arm out of her grasp and she looked hurt. He ran over to me and stopped. He looked into my eyes, noticing they was the same colour as his. He once again said:

''Is that you Arabellarina?''

All I could do was nod and suddenly I was engulfed into a pair of arms and I stiffened. I smelt the air and realized it was Matthew. I laughed as I hugged him back fiercely. We pulled away and looked at each other. Both of us with tears streaming down our face and smiles that could of split our faces in half. I was finally home. I had the love of my life and my brother. I couldn't be happier.

''I thought you said you would be with me forever. But you left. Why?''

''I had to. I was threatened otherwise he would kill you. I couldn't let that happen. And I was always with you. You never knew it. I always checked up on you during the night. I could never break my promise to you Arabella. You mean too much to me. I love you, always and forever.''

''I love you too Mattsy. Don't ever leave me again. I was in pieces when I was told the news. I fell apart. It took me ages to get back together again. Stefan helped, but there was always a piece of my heart missing. But I'm complete again now Mattsy.''

He pulled me back into a hug, picking me up and swinging me around. Both of us laughing. He set me down. Took one last look into my eyes and turned back to the people at the door. He left an arm around my waist and held me close. Stefan and Elena looked confused. The dark haired girl was fuming and Damon, well he was beaming. He must of realized I had a brother when I put the picture on the night stand.

''WHAT THE HELL MATT? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME. AND NOW I FIND OUT YOUR SLEEPING WITH THIS SLUT!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT. AREN'T I ENOUGH FOR YOU. WHY WOULD YOU CHEAT ON ME, ESPECIALLY WITH THIS WHORE!!!'' At that, me, Damon, Stefan and Matt growled. The brown haired girl was in my face. Ohh, she shouldn't be that close. I was never one to control my temper.

''What, and now you are all defending her? I thought was was friends, but I guess I was wrong.'' She was really starting to get on my nerves.

''Are you going to tell her, or am I?'' I asked Matthew.

''I think you should to be honest Arabellarina.''

I called him a pussy. But it was quiet so only Matt, Stefan and Damon heard me. They began to chuckle.

''Excuse me, but why the hell are you calling me a whore and a slut when you don't even know me. And, sleeping with Mattsy? I got one think to say to that. Disguisting. That's incest. He's my brother. Call me a name like that again, you will regret it. Ohh, and get into my face again, you will wish you had never been born. I can't control my temper and it usually gets the better of me when somebody is pissing me off.'' I said in a menacing tone.

''Wait? You're brother and sister? But I thought you was a vampire. How could you be brother and sister if you're centuries old?''

''Well, technically, we are twins. And, didn't you ever tell them Mattsy? It would of been a lot easier.''

''Tell us what Matt?'' This time it was Elena who asked.

''This is gunna come quite a shock to all of you, apart from Arabella. But, I'm a vampire.''

''WHAT!?!?'' A chorus of 5 people shouted.

''I'm a vampire. I was changed a year after Arabella, over here. By a woman named Katherine.''

We was met with silence. Each face showed shock. All their mouths were practically on the floor. I giggled.

_''What's so funny squirt?'' -Matt_

_''Their faces. Look at them. It's hilarious.'' -Me_

He looked around the room with an amused expression on his face. He burst out laughing the same time I did. It really was priceless. I had an idea. I pulled out my phone and took a picture. Mattsy gave me his phone to send it to him. By the time I was finished they had shut their mouths.

''Mattsy, do you want to go to the mall and catch up? Just the two of us?'' I hoped he said yes

''Yeah, ill go, but we are going on your bike.''

''I wouldn't have it any other way.'' I smiled up at him. ''Right, me and Mattsy won't be back for a couple of hours. So don't trash my room. Break something, I'll break you. So bye.''

I walked over to Damon.

''Bye Princess. Have a good time. I'll be here when you get back.'' He said to me

''Bye, will do.''

He leaned down and getting the idea, I leaned upwards and our lips met. His tongue dragged slowly against my bottom lip and I allowed him into my mouth. Our tongues started fighting for dominance. A clearing of a throat made me pull back and Damon pouted. I kissed away the pout and walked towards the door. Mattsy walked out behind me and shut the door. Before it shut we heard Elena say:

''What the hell Damon? Why was you kissing her?'' Jealousy rang clear in her voice. I just laughed and lead Matthew down the stairs.

* * *

**Chapter 6 for you. So how did you like the whole Matt - Bella - Twin thing?. Please review or I wont carry on :)**


	7. I am in love So am I

**Chapter 7: -**

**

* * *

****Damon's Point of View**

I finally have my princess of darkness by my side. I couldn't believe it. I can't believe she loves me too. She will never understand how happy she has made me. I would give my life for her. To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. I figured it out that Matt was her brother but it still came as a surprise when they told us he was a vampire. Especially the fact he was changed by Katherine. Changed me, Stefan, Arabella and Matt within 2 years. There is only 1 word to say to that, Wow!

''What the hell Damon? Why was you kissing her?'' Elena shouted at me. I thought she had lost her obsession with me, guess not. She was jealous of Arabella. Well, who wouldn't be, she is gorgeous, she is smart, she is sexy, she is everything I could ever want.

''Why, what's the matter Elena? Are you jealous?'' I joked. But I didn't expect her to blush and look down. So, she really was turning more and more like Katherine. She wanted us both and look how that turned out. We killed each other. Well, she is going to have to get over her school girl crush because I have the love of my life and I don't need anyone else.

''You are going to have to get over that school girl crush Elena. Now that I have Arabella, it wont happen.'' She started to look angry.

''Damon. You only just met her and now you are acting like you have known her all her life. I don't have a crush on you. I am not jealous of Arabella. So don't assume.''

''Elena, honey. You do realize me and Damon have known Arabella from our human years. She was 18 then.'' Stefan answered for me. Elena just kept quiet and looked down embarrassed.

''Stefan. Can I ask you a question? Where and when did you get this picture taken?'' I needed to know. My own curiosity was killing me.

''That was a couple of hundred years ago. We was in Italy visiting her family for the summer. We was together then.'' They was together? They wasn't in love was they?

''Was you in love?''

''No, we both knew that we was in the relationship for fun. That was why no one bothered us about marriage because everyone knew it wasn't exactly a relationship.'' So they was just in it for the sex. I was once again speechless. It is never going to be boring with Arabella around.

''So, that means you have seen her naked. I am telling you now, try and re-live those days, you will wish you had never been born brother.''

''Yes it's true. I have seen her naked and let me tell you now Damon, you are one lucky guy, all I have to say is she is very .. talented with her certain body parts. People would kill to be in your position. And, as much as I would like to re-live those days, I would never. I have got Elena now, I don't need anybody else.''

Well at least he's not going to retry getting into her pants. But, just the fact his body has been in contact with hers is enough to anger me. I looked around the room. Stefan looked thoughtful, Elena looked hurt and angry, she really hated Arabella, and Bonnie was looking out the window. I wondered what Air was doing now and it Matt was keeping her safe because if he wasn't there was going to be hell to pay.

As I walked out the room and into the forest, I sat on the highest branch and started thinking about her. I couldn't ever get her off my mind.

Hurry back to me Arabella.

**Bella's Point of View**

Me and Matt had been shopping for 2 hours before we went and got something to eat. We had a lot of bags, which was a little bit of a problem seeing as how we came on my bike. We went to a restaurant, ordered and sat down.

''So Bella, what's going on with you and Damon?''

''Well, we knew each other when we was human, but we got split up when Katherine changed me. A lot happened and I realized I was in love with him. But those feelings came back when I saw him again. I love him Mattsy. And I think he loves me too.''

Matt looked uneasy. I guess he wasn't comfortable with his sister loving the elder Salvatore brother.

''Well, just tell me if he hurts you. I'm older, so I am stronger. Make sure you tell me. I couldn't bare to lose you again Arabella.'' He grabbed my hand across the table. Our food came and we dug in.

''So, who was that girl that accused me of sleeping with you?''

''That's my girlfriend. We have been dating for 3 months and I think I love her. She's everything I could ever want.''

''Well, just make sure she doesn't get me angry again, because the last time I got angry I accidentally set them and the rest of the town on fire. I was a total accident. She pushed me to far. If I get too angry then it's like this monster takes over and I can't get it to stop. It has happened twice but there was always something to get me to return to normal. It scares me Matt. Knowing that I have control of the elements isn't always good.''

''Don't worry Arabella. Everything will be okay. I mean it. I promise you. I will help you Arabella.''

After that we got up and went to my bike. We managed to fit all of our bags on Matt. Yes, you heard me right, they was all around Matt, you could hardly see him. We pulled up at the boarding house and walked up to my room. Everyone was still there apart from Damon. We put the bags down as soon as we entered the room.

''Where's Damon?'' A pair of arms snaked their way around my waist. A voice whispered in my ear:

''Right here Princess. I missed you.''

I giggled. He was really sweet.

''I missed you too.'' I turned around in his arms and kissed him. The kiss got more passionate and heated. We barely heard the others leaving the room with look of disgust on their faces. Damon picked me up and we sat on the bed. I was straddling Damon, whose back was against the head board. I pulled his shirt off and ran my arms down the planes of his stomach. He pulled my top off and his eyes darkened with lust. The kiss was becoming more urgent. We pulled away to catch breath.

''Air, I want to wait. We only just got reconnected and I want our first time to be special.''

''I agree Damon, come on Damon. Time for bed.''

We pulled the covers over us and we fell asleep with my back to his chest and his arms around my waist.

**Alice's Point of View.**

I couldn't believe Edward. Leaving Bella for that whore. What was he thinking? He wasn't my brother. Everything changed when we left. No one did anything. We basically became lifeless. I was sat on Jasper's lap watching the TV with the family, including Edward the the whore, Tanya when I was sucked into a vision.

_Vision_

_It was a wedding of some sort. The man had dark hair with blue eyes. I could only see the girl's back but her hair was straight and brown. _

_They stared into each other's eyes._

_''I love you so much, Belle.''_

_''I love you too Damon.''_

_''I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.''_

_End vision_

I squealed. Everyone stared at me. I guess I haven't been this excited in so long. Bella was getting married.

''What is it Alice?'' Everyone was asking.

''Well, BELLA'S GETTING MARRIED SOON!'' I had to shout. I was really happy. Happy that she didn't care about the fact Edward was cheating on her. Happy with the fact she's happy.

''Bella? Really? When? Where?'' Esme was asking me all these questions, my mind was going into overdrive.

''Alice, no she isn't. She'll probably be sat in a ball crying because I left her. She wasn't worth the hassle anyways.'' Now that angered me.

''WHAT THE HELL EDWARD? YOU ARE SICK! YOU WAS MEANT TO LOVE HER LIKE WE DO! SHE WAS OUR SISTER! YOU MADE US LEAVE HER! AND NOW SHE MAY NEVER FORGIVE US. I don't know about you Alice but I'm going back. I need to see my little sister get married.'' Emmett never got over the loss of yet another sister.

''I'm going with him.'' Rose?

''So, are we!.'' Everyone else said. Edward and Tanya just moaned and went upto his room.

''Where is she Alice? Is she still in Forks?'' Jasper asked.

''I'll check. No, she is in a place called Mystic Falls in Virginia.''

''Well, then go pack, what are we waiting for.'' This was the most excited I had seen everyone since we left her. But now, we are coming back.

Bella. Here we come.

* * *

**Thought I would add in a little Alice point of view :) Review please and tell me what you think :) **


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

_Dear my faithful readers_,

I am **unbelievably sorry** when I say that I haven't updated in a while. I have been bombarded with exams and coursework that needs to be finished.

But I have decided to take down this story and re-write it. I am going to make some changes and re-post them.

In the meantime, please be patient with me. I will have more time to update the stories now that I am coming closer to the 6 week holidays.

Just to make it clear:

**I WILL be continuing the story.**

Please keep your faith in me as a writer and I will post them back up as soon as I can.

Thank you my amazing, faithful readers.

Your liking of my stories have made me want to re-write them and not take them down completely.

The first chapter will be up shortly.

Thank you.

_Love,_


End file.
